


Avoid the Mirrors

by carcinoGeneticist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, Cecil's Third Eye, Confessions of love in terrible situations, Evil Reflections, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirrors suck, POV First Person, Radio, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoGeneticist/pseuds/carcinoGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has fallen for a certain scientist, but isn't able to tell him to his face, so instead, Cecil takes about it on the radio. So everyone can hear. Read to find out the major conflict. Chapter Titles come from "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin allow me to say that this may have some spoilers for readers. Based on a story I saw in a fan fiction where people were being eaten by their reflection. Cecil’s tattoos serve as a type of weapon and his third eye appears when upset or threatened. Also, I have this idea that Cecil has ADHD and that’s why he rambles. I attempted to capture this idea when I wrote about his thought process. Also, this is working with the idea that Cecil and Carlos had not yet dated and that little people never attacked Night Vale. I suppose I’m writing this as an ‘In the Beginning” type of thing. Cecil’s POV.

“Goodnight, dear listeners. Goodnight.” 

 

I finished my goodbye to the faithful citizens of Night Vale. It is a heavy burden to be placed upon my shoulders; it is up to me to deliver quality news to Night Vale. The red ‘On Air’ sign goes off as Station Management emanates a croaking noise from behind the door. This is my cue to make my leave. 

 

I gathered my coat and suitcase and stood up. Making my way towards the door on the far side of the purple room, there was a light knock on the frosted glass. I assumed it was yet another intern telling me that they are leaving. I opened the door with no hesitation, but what I saw was no intern. 

 

There was Carlos. His curly black hair was ruffled slightly from his long day of work. His grey hairs seemed to be more prominent and plentiful. I never realized just how drug out Night Vale’s favorite scientist had become, but never the less, he was still perfect. His lab coat had not yet been discarded, and covered his slightly built arms and chest in yet another layer of fabric. I could see his khakis and brown Doc Martens peeking out beneath the white layer of light protection. His bright brown eyes had dimmed more and more as he spent more time here in our desert community. It must be because of his late nights and early starts I had told myself. His expression was nervous as he looked at me. I had no more than two inches on him in height, but his hair made up for it.

 

He smiled at me shyly, “Hello Mr. Baldwin. If you’re not too busy, the boys and I back at the lab would be much obliged if you would come down and answer some questions about Night Vale. Other than Josie, you seem to know more about this city than anyone, especially because all news is filtered through you. Would you mind?”

 

I feel as though if I were to tell him that I wanted to, I would have come off as too excited; so I turned my attention to the hall way. It was the same deep purple as the recording studio I had just spent about an hour in, but with more light. Due to Station Management, the recording room had to be darkened. The only light I could use to read my paper was a dusty lamp with a low wattage bulb and the, as previously mentioned, dim ‘On Air’ sign. I saw another intern bolting out of the building.

 

“I would be honored to help you in your studies,” I answered quickly, regardless of my attempt to calm myself. 

 

His eyes seemed to brighten at my response. This small sign of joy was enough to make my evening, not to mention I would be spending it with Carlos.

 

“Thank you so much Mr. Baldwin! Your assistance is much appreciated! My car is parked outside.” He breathed out.

 

His continued identification of my last name was beginning to trouble me, “Please, call me Cecil.”

 

His teeth shined as he smiled at me, “Of course, Cecil. I promise it won’t take long.”

 

He turned around briskly, the smell of lavender and vanilla wisping off down the corridor with him. I followed after him at a respectable distance as he walked away. Just as he had said, his hybrid coupe was parked in front of the radio broadcast building. 

 

He opened the door for me, like a true gentleman before racing around the car to get in his seat. I carefully sat down in the passenger side and smiled as I saw him. He had that effect on me; that warm fuzzy feeling that grows from the stomach and infects your entire body. I was truly in love with Carlos. 

 

I pushed the frame of my glasses a bit higher on my nose. 

 

“We are having a little bit of trouble in our theories of Night Vale’s lack of publicity, as well as the creation of the draw bridge. How is Night Vale not more well known, and the symbols on the bridge written in spray paint are foreign to us. We are unsure of what they mean and we can’t find any information about them,” he explained.

 

“Ah yes. The artistic abilities of those dogs is amazing,” I commented.

 

The detail in the images was magnificent after all, regardless of legal definition.

 

“Yes I suppose, but don’t you think it is a little impractical for dogs to correctly operate a can of spray paint, let alone create such a portionally accurate piece?”

 

“Maybe. I suppose it is a little weird, but this is Night Vale. We experience many things that are out of the ordinary here,” I explained. 

 

It must be hard for a man of science to truly understand everything that goes on in our little desert community. The citizens of Night Vale have simply adapted to not making such a fuss over simple things such as rabid dogs and floating cats in the men’s room. I was really enjoying the company of Koscheck. That cat was so nice to everyone. I hope one of the interns remembered to feed him.

 

He sighed, almost as if he was expecting my answer before speaking again, “I suppose so, but there has to be some type of explanation for why Night Vale is the way it is.”

 

I slumped back in the passenger seat I was in. Looking out the window I thought, ‘What is different about Night Vale than those other places I’ve read about or been to?’ Oh wait! I’ve got it!

 

“Carlos, I think I figured it out!” I shouted. “The reason that we have such strange phenomena in our town is because of our location.”

 

He looked at me for a split second before returning his stare at the road, “What do you mean ‘Our location?’”

 

“Night Vale is the only city that can’t be found on Google, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s because we are so hidden. I bet these things that happen here are here because no one will know about them except for Night Vale citizens. Our camouflage is enough to mask whatever is happening from the outside world. I mean, we aren’t anywhere near the interstate. Which reminds me, how did you find out about Night Vale?”

 

Wow, I was rambling again wasn’t I. I looked away from my lap and at him. His expression was that of astonishment. 

 

“That was...” he paused, “... a better explanation than anything any of the scientists could come up with, and you’re probably right. How did you figure that out?”

 

I was probably grinning like an idiot at this point, but I didn’t care. I had just impressed Carlos with a simple idea. Maybe if I told him other simple ideas I would impress him even more.

 

“Other than to Europe, I’ve never left Night Vale. I realized that the other countries and cities watched the National News and were on it sometimes. The only news that Night Vale has is from me and all of that is local. To be honest, I’m pretty sure that Night Vale would be on the National News every night if they new about us, but they don’t. And you still haven’t answered my question. How did you find out about us?”

 

“Oh, we chanced on it by accident.”

 

What did that mean? Was he trying to go somewhere else and got lost and stuck here? Would he leave if he couldn’t find out what he wanted? Where was he going? Oh, I bet he was going to Desert Bluffs. Those assholes were probably trying to get Carlos there now. He wouldn’t leave me would he? What would I do if he left? Not only would Night Vale lose their most precious, most perfect scientist, but I would lose the love of my life. Even worse, Desert Bluffs would get Carlos!

 

“Cecil!” Carlos called from the driver seat. 

 

His voice snapped me out of my frenzy. 

 

“Are you alright Cecil?”

 

I smiled, “Yes of course, I was simply lost in my thoughts is all. Could you possibly be more in depth with your discovery of Night Vale?”

 

He smiled, it was beautiful.

 

“Of course. We were actually on our way to another city in Arizona, but our van was running low on gas. We pulled off of the interstate in an attempt to find a gas station, but couldn’t find one. Eventually we realized that we couldn’t get back on the interstate the way we came, so we kept driving forward and eventually found Night Vale. This town is so interesting compared to Arizona that we sent an email to the head of our science organization that we would be staying here. When he asked why, we told him it was an extreme point of interest.”

 

Oh good. He wasn’t going to Desert Bluffs. Those assholes are probably still trying to take him though. You know who is also an asshole? The Apache Tracker. What is his problem? His racist display of the Indian Headdress is offensive and rude to all Native American citizens of Night Vale. This is supposed to be a place of equality and oh, Carlos is talking to me again. 

 

“Basically, we can’t figure out why certain things don’t exist here, or why our reflections move freely,” Carlos explained.

The mentions of the mirror reminded me of something, “Oh, about the reflections, did you do as I recommended?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t listen to the news, do you?”

“Not always, but when I do, I normally tune in just in time for the weather. That leads me to another question. Why do you play music during the weather?”

“Never mind that, Carlos. You really need to listen to the news. It could help you in a life or death situation!” I figured I was mothering him once again, “Our reflections are coming out of the mirrors and eating us. I made the announcement yesterday! You need to cover all mirrors and avoid bathrooms because after all, a blanket is only a blanket.” 

He was staring at me befuddled. I was simply warning him, I don’t want him to die. 

Carlos pulled off of the main road and into the lab’s parking lot. Despite popular idea, he did NOT live in the lab. He actually was staying in a nearby apartment complex. 

Exiting the car, Carlos and I walked to the lab’s security door. He pulled out a white card and scanned it into a black box screwed into the wall. The door clicked before Carlos opened it for me.

After turning a few times here and there, Carlos stopped at a room closed off by double doors. He used the same card and the doors opened again. The lab was a large white room with a few scattered windows. The white painted walls held various pictures of other scientists as well as some graphs and charts. To the left of the door, a rack carrying many white lab coats and goggles was asphyxiated. Rows of tables and stools filled the area. One table was crowded with many composition books and writing utensils of many kinds. Which were illegal by the way. Another was full of disassembled watches. An old stereo system sat on one of the windowsills near a table with various glass containers full of many chemicals. A box of gloves sat on each table towards the end. The floor, unlike the tables that rested upon it, was reflecting the harsh light of the overhead lamps. 

A few other scientists were writing in the notebooks and some were mixing chemicals. All of them stopped their work to wave at me. I smiled happily and waved back lightly. 

Carlos giggled lightly, “Alright Cecil, take a seat and we’ll start right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god I am so fucking sorry for the wait for this.  
> Welp, here we go. This is where the story starts to dig a bit deeper into how Cecil reacts to the world around him, rather than just to Carlos. Once again, Cecil’s POV. Enjoy.

 

I grabbed a stool from under one of the tables and sat down.

 

“So Cecil,” Carlos smiled, “Let’s start by you repeating your theory on Night Vale’s happenings.”

 

The other scientists in the room stopped whatever experiment they were doing to approach me. Was my simple idea that important to them? How long have they been trying to come up with a plausible reason to our community? Maybe if they asked me some other things about their studies, I could come up with a more ideas. I bet I’m smarter than Kevin. Ooh, I’m probably smarter than Steve Carlsberg too. Oh, what? They’re all staring at me. I should really try and stay focused more often. I always get nervous when talking in front of an audience. I would probably be able to preach this to the citizens of Night Vale from my recording box. You know, now that I think about it, if I did that, I would probably be subjected to another mandatory, unscheduled, re-education.  Oh, I should probably answer their questions.

 

I was always a bit squeamish when speaking in front of crowds; however, it was different in the booth. No one was staring at me in the booth, but here, all eyes were on me.

 

I cleared my throat and attempted to speak clearly, “Well, it was just an idea. I said that maybe our strange occurrences are because of our current desert location. There really isn’t anything around her that could be marked with any significance. According to Carlos, you all weren’t even coming here to begin with. It’s possible that we have all of these occurrences because we are a closed community. We really don’t really care about anything that happens outside of Night Vale, so maybe they don’t care about us. From my trip to Europe, I noticed that Night Vale doesn’t adhere to the laws of the rest of the world, and they don’t adhere to ours. Hence, why there are people writing things and eating bread all over the country.”

 

The last sentence came off a little more nit picky than I had first expected.  I looked at Carlos; he seemed pleased with my response with a smile like that. I glanced over at the other scientist and I almost fell off my stool from laughing. Carlos joined in with me. The other men and women in the room had an expression of pure shock followed by an Ah-Ha! Moment before writing a few notes and returning to their designated stations. Carlos did end up falling over, but quickly grabbed onto the lab table to pull himself upright.

 

Carlos had an amazing laughter. It rang out like a chorus of bells on a wedding day. Plus, it was nice to see him so happy. When Carlos is with me, he seems frazzled and scared. I really hope that isn’t because of me. Have I done anything to scare him? Maybe it was just Night Vale in general. I wonder what New York is like. Carlos mentioned skyscrapers there once before: Therefore, why doesn’t Night Vale have sky scrapers? The closest thing we have to a skyscraper is the radio station and that only has, what, four stories. Oh well.

 

Carlos righted himself long after I had; I kind of zoned out for a while.

 

“Well, thank you for that, Cecil. I wasn’t expecting them to react like that. I’ve heard a rumor that no one in Night Vale is normal, so would you mind if I did a simple physical?”

 

“Of course not!” I gushed.

 

He was really going to touch me.

 

He smiled comfortably and directed me towards a scale on the far side of the room. 6 feet even, 155lbs.  I was a bit over the average weight, but I also had a slightly better muscle build than other Night Vale citizens. It wasn’t that I was a health nut, I simply worked out, maybe more than the average bear.

 

Carlos smiled happily,  “Wow Cecil, you’re very fit. Now I need to do a visual test. Come with me please,”

 

He lead me over to line of tape about ten feet from a vision chart and asked me to read all of the characters. Pushing some of my short blonde hair out of my face, I read the letters off to the best of my ability.  Thankfully, I was far sighted. That was when he asked me to move forward. I leave my glasses at the station because that is really the only time I need them, and of course I have a pair at home.  My father, before he was taken to the mineshaft, would always tell me to just wear them at all times, but I don’t particularly like them. They are simple: Purple, like my eyes, and converse brand. I don’t normally associate with the importance of clothing brands, but there is just something about the feel of converse glasses that feels right.

 

Carlos was staring at me skeptically as he asked the dreaded question, “Cecil, do you wear glasses?”

 

I frowned. It was true. I was always ashamed of my farsightedness, but only because everyone in my family had exceptionally good vision.

 

“Yes. I’m farsighted. I have a pair at home, but-“

 

“It’s fine,” he cut me off. “My older brother wears contacts. He is legally blind, so you being far sighted isn’t that big of a deal.”

 

I smiled at this. He was so understanding.

 

“So Cecil, is there anything that you would consider out of the ordinary with you.”

 

I had to think for a while at this. Did he mean strange by Night Vale standards? If so, I didn’t think so. Well, I have a purple streak in my hair, but that’s my own style. I guess for newcomers I was a little strange. I was positively covered from head to toe in various tattoos, but that didn’t really matter, they moved as they pleased. This kind of worried me. Why did they move, and for that matter, where did they come from? I’ve had them for a while, as long as I can remember actually. I don’t exactly remember when they appeared, but they are here now. I certainly didn’t sit down in a tattoo parlor and get them done; however, I think I would feel a little bit off if they suddenly disappeared just as quick as they arrived.

 

Reluctantly, I rolled up the sleeves on my collared shirt to show the multiple black swirls gliding up and down the visible skin like smoke. Carlos was obviously shocked. I avoided his gaze as I felt one of his hands brush over the ink. The black ink skidded away from his hand and eventually hid behind my sleeve once again. Night Vale’s favorite scientist stared at my skin, his eyes switching between it and my face. The grip on his clipboard tightens as he takes a few steps back.

 

“That is…” he pauses, “scientifically fascinating. How long have they been doing that exactly?”

 

How was I supposed to explain that I was practically born with them? Actually, I’m not really sure when they showed up. I think I was somewhere around fifteen no, maybe fourteen. They actually don’t really do much, well there was that one time that I… oh, there’s no sense in dwelling on that incident.

 

“Well, I suppose that they’ve always been doing that. I mean, I’ve had them for a while at least.”

 

“That’s so interesting. What do they,” He froze for a minute as if searching for the right words. “Do?”

 

There is no need to tell him their true, intended purpose. Maybe later. Hopefully not ever. There is no need to inform him of past affairs. Carlos was frantically writing down things. Such a rebel he was, writing and the like. I bet he ate toast for breakfast too. I’m not normally attracted to rebellious behavior, but this was Carlos. He was so different than other Night Vale citizens. He was simply amazing, which from his grin I took it that he thought the same about me.

 

His perfectly straight teeth shined greatly with his eyes. His smile was contagious.

 

“The more I think I’m getting to know you, the more you surprise me! Is there anything else?”

 

Don’t mention the eye. Don’t mention the eye.

 

“My teeth I suppose.”

 

Oh great! Now he’ll never wanna kiss me!

 

My teeth were straight enough, but they were sharp. They were… are fangs. This wasn’t good. Now he’s gonna ask me to open my mouth and think I’m going to become Shark Boy or something of the like and never wanna date me and Why did I ever agree to do this?!

 

He gives me a confused look before I, reluctantly might I add, opened my mouth. Oh no. He dropped his clipboard, and the sound of the wood colliding with the tile echoed throughout the room like a gunshot in my mind. All attention was quickly turned to us. Quickly shutting my jaw, I brought back my squirrely posture on my stool.  I don’t normally curse, but since I’m thinking this… _Fuuuuuuuuuuucck_ …

 

I cracked weary smile and decided on a simple weak chuckle. I wasn’t too interested in his face, thinking it would be drilled with fear, but he spoke.

 

Carlos: “That’s…”

 

Me:

 

Carlos: “How did… how are…”

 

Me:

 

Carlos: “Cecil,”

 

Me:

 

Carlos: “Please stop staring at me like that.”

 

Me: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

 

“Cecil there is nothing wrong with your… fangs… I just wasn’t expecting to see them. They are amazing! Have you ever pierced your lip, or maybe you tongue?” He cuts me off

 

I… what?! Of course I’m interesting to a man of science. I don’t even know what I would be considered species wise. Let’s just call me a thing. Yes, a thing. There will be a file in Perfect Carlos’s filing cabinet and in his computer that reads ‘Thing (AKA Cecil Palmer).’ Hehe. Yeah. Um… What could I say to him? Maybe he wanted me to say something to him. I’m not really sure what he expected actually. Maybe I was overthinking this. Oh wait, he asked me a question… welp, alright. Something about piercings, right?

 

“I’m sorry, Carlos. What did you say?”

 

He smiles seemingly relieved  that I was talking at all.

 

“Have you ever punctured your skin with your teeth?” He asked.

 

I did kind of feel like an experiment. He was watching my every move. Maybe he really was so independent that he didn’t want me in his life in a romantic way. No. Stop it, Cecil. You are too far in love with him to give up!

 

“No, not yet. But, I don’t chew gum very often; I tend to bite my cheek then.”

 

More notes were scribbled onto his previously retrieved clipboard before he shined that amazing smile my way once again.

 

“How fascinating! You keep glancing upward however.... Is there something wrong?”

 

Was I really doing that...? My mind must be defying me... If I show him the eye, the tattoos will.... I can’t show him... Lie. Lie!

 

“I just have a headache. I really must go. Thank you for this time. I... uh... hope to see you again soon!” I hollered as I jogged out of the building.  

 

I tucked my hands into my jacket pocket and embarked on my way home. The eye appeared before the tattoos. I use the term ‘eye’ loosely, because it’s really a glowing symbol on my forehead. It has become my number one most hated attribute. It blocks my memories of the brother that I didn’t know I had, my mother, and my father. I can’t remember really anything that happened before it’s appearance. The memories are nightmares that I refused to own up to.

 

I arrived at my small apartment about ten minutes later. The living room looked like one of the apartments in one of Carlos’s magazines from New York. The white walls and carpet were polished to a T due to my own personal care. The black and purple area rug show my devotion to this great town of Night Vale. The light purple couch sat by the closed window and in front a glass coffee table by the TV. I never watch it, but it seems as though the room ties together better with it. Photos of myself with some of the interns adorned the walls at random.

 

Mirrors were obviously covered as per norm in my home. Of course, this was in my own person, but for a reason that I refuse to acknowledge I feel better without my reflection staring at me.

 

All of the colors matched. It was a risk of mine. In Night Vale, there is little or no similarity in the colors of all in-home decor, but I decided that I liked my home with an unnatural lack of discord. However, it got my my fair share of extra check ups from the Sheriff's Secret Police because of it.

 

The sun was setting and the day was coming to a close. I decided to skip a dinner meal. I had done my fair share of snacking at the studio and any and all Strex Corps food didn’t sound appetizing in any aspect.    

 

I stepped into my bathroom with a yawn. It matched the rest of the apartment, meaning white walls, floors, and counter, and purple and black everywhere else. I took a quick shower, ensuring that the sheet on the mirror was still held tight,

 

After my shower, I wrapped the fluffy white towel around my waist and studied the black swirls further. They chased their way around, avoiding the water that dripped down from my hair as though it were poison. They pooled at my feet adding an unthought of amount of weight, resulting in my immobility and fear.

 

I dried quickly, and they returned to their normal positions flowing around in random patterns for lack of a better task. I dressed myself and retired to bed, hoping for the first peaceful sleep since The Incident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :|

I regret to inform those of you who actually read this that this fic is going to be removed and reuploaded onto my new account nightmareStag as well as rewritten out of first person. I will post a link to the new fic in the next and final chapter on this account. Again, sincerest apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go chapter one. Comment and Like or whatever if you want.


End file.
